Rojo como la Sangre
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Hinata no sabía como ese día había pasado de ser lindo a ser lo mas peligroso que había vivido en su vida para después convertirse en el principio de el mejor destino ante sus manos. NaruHina, adaptación de Caperucita Roja.


Hola personitas kawaiii, he leído muy buenas adaptaciones de Caperucita Roja tanto de Harry Potter como de Skip Beat! y me dije: ¿por que no hacer una para Naruto? desconozco si ya haya una NaruHina pero espero les guste mi aporte.

**N/A: **El hermoso universo de Naruto es propiedad de Kishi~sensei.

* * *

La tarde había sido muy tempestuosa, desde inicios de Mayo las lluvias no permitían que las personas salieran de sus hogares para dar una caminata matutina o para ver el destello solar. En la mayoría de las personas, esos días podían ser muy tediosos pero para Hina eran los mas hermosos que podían existir.

El escuchar la lluvia caer y golpear suavemente su ventana la tranquilizaba sobremanera, el ligero frió que ese clima desprendía hacía que su hogar se sintiera mucho mas acogedor que de costumbre, cuando sus dedos tocaban el gélido liquido la hacía sentir viva, la lluvia hacía que los arboles que se encontraban rodeando su hogar crecieran verdes y frondosos, tal ves la lluvia no le permitía sentir el calor que los rayos solares brindaban día con día pero si le permitía jugar con los charcos que se formaban en las depresiones del suelo.

A Hinata le hacía mucha gracia que su nombre significara "un lugar soleado" cuando ella amaba la lluvia.

—Hina... mi niña, hace días que quiero visitar a Oba-chan pero este clima no me lo permite...

Hinata estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, quería abrir la ventana y sentir como las gotas de lluvia caían en la palma de su mano.

—Hinata Hyuga... te estoy hablando—la voz de su madre se escucho determinante, tanto que hizo que Hinata se sobresaltara.

—gomen ne, ¿que decías?—Hinata volvió su vista dispuesta a prestarle atención a su madre.

—que quiero que vayas a visitar a Tsunade para darle unos medicamentos que necesita, este clima nunca le ha favorecido y cada vez esta peor—Hinata tomó los medicamentos que su madre le entregaba—yo estoy algo ocupada ¿podrías por favor ir a visitarla y entregárselos por mi? creo que sería bueno para todo el mundo, ella tiene compañía, tu sales a disfrutar de este clima que tanto te gusta y yo me apuro con los quehaceres del hogar.

—me parece perfecto—Hinata ya había tomado su Baggu horuda buki* introduciendo dentro de el los medicamentos de Tsunade Sobo*

—ten mucho cuidado Hina, nos llego hace unos días un reporte en donde nos comunicaban que el bosque últimamente es muy peligroso y que han habido acontecimientos inexplicables, se que eres una excelente chunnin pero esta de mas prevenir, se que tardaras mas pero seria conveniente que en ves de atravesar el bosque, lo rodearas.

—no te preocupes Oka-san, ya se cuidarme sola, confía en mi—la tierna sonrisa de Hinata hizo que su madre no se negara.

Hinata estaba ansiosa por salir al exterior, tomo su caperuza lavanda y se la colocó en los hombros, amaba esa prenda como si fuera parte de ella, siempre que lo necesitaba la abrigaba del eminente frió; revisó que los medicamentos estuvieran bien protegidos de la lluvia y haciendo una leve reverencia para despedirse de su madre salió de su casa. La suave brisa golpeó su rostro provocándole un ligero estremecimiento pero eso no le importo, con cada exhalación de sus labios salia vapor que al ponerlo en contacto con sus niveas manos se aclimataba poco a poco.

Para llegar a la casa de Oba-chan tenía que cruzar todo el bosque, pensó que era mas conveniente atravesarlo viajando entre rama y rama a rodearlo ya que los enormes arboles la cubrían un poco de la lluvia, amaba jugar con el agua pero no quería llegar empapada y enfermarse ella también; la neblina poco a poco se fue apoderando de su alrededor, si bien ya llevaba 20 minutos caminando entre el basto follaje no dejaba de sentir que era observada, su madre le había prevenido del peligro que corría al ir por el bosque pero hacía tiempo que había pasado el examen chunnin y nada ni nadie la podían espantar... o eso es lo que ella creyó.

—¿pero que hace una señorita como tú en estos lugares que no fueron tocados por la mano de Dios?—la voz se escuchaba ronca y difusa, Hinata miró hacía todos los lados con su Byakugan activado, pero por mas intentos que hiciera no podía ver nada.

—¿quien anda ahí?—Hinata se sintió orgullosa de ella misma por no demostrar con sus palabras lo que su mente temerosa pensaba.

—pequeña, no tengas miedo, simplemente quiero prevenirte del lobo feroz que vive cerca de aquí—la voz se escuchaba mas cercana y mas aterciopelada.

—¿y como puedo saber que eres una buena persona y no ese tal lobo del que me estas hablando?.

—¿crees que si fuera el lobo estuviera hablando tan despreocupadamente contigo?.

—entonces ¿por que no te dejas ver?—a Hinata desde pequeña le había enseñado a no hablar con extraños pero esa voz la intrigaba.

—los lobos no son los únicos seres que habitan este bosque pequeña, creo que no estas preparada para verme frente a frente...

—¿y tú quien eres para juzgar si estoy preparada o no?...

—eres demasiado inocente para ver mas allá de lo que tu mundo de ensueño puede imaginar...

—¿es que acaso... acaso tu aspecto es demasiado lamentable como para no verlo?—Hinata apenas hablaba en susurros, una estridente risa la saco de sus pensamientos—¿de que te ríes? ¿piensas que es divertido burlarte de mi?.

—yo no me estoy burlando de ti, simplemente te estoy pidiendo que seas cuidadosa, debes de estar en todo momento alerta hasta que llegues a la casa de tu abuela... no soy el único que sabe a donde te diriges...

—¿como? ¿como sabes que voy a la casa de Oba-chan? ¿como que no eres el único?—Hinata ahora si se estaba preocupando, llevaba buscando al dueño de esa voz en el transcurso de su conversación sin éxito y ahora esa misma persona le había dicho algo que ella en ningún momento se había atrevido a decir por miedo a ser atacada—¿donde estás? ¡muéstrate!—Hinata dejo de sentirse observada solo por unos momentos, un misterioso silencio de apodero del bosque.

Cada salto que daba era una señal de que ella era una intrusa en ese lugar, su capa ondeaba pesadamente producto de la lluvia, si bien en otros momentos hubiera disfrutado de esa sensación, este no era el caso.

Faltaban dos kilómetros para llegar a su destino, conforme se acercaba a el se sentía mas abrumada y mas aliviada, su respiración se había vuelto trabajosa a causa del esfuerzo, sus extremidades se encontraban mas frías de lo común, conforme pasaba el corazón del bosque y los arboles se cernían sobre ella sentía que era vigilada en todas direcciones, ella sabía que su técnica era única y que siempre que la estuviera utilizando nada ni nadie se le podía acercar pero el no poder detectar al individuo con el que había hablado hacía unos minutos la había hecho dudar por unos momentos.

¿cerca de ella se encontraba alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar desapercibido por una de las técnicas mas poderosas y legendarias de todos los tiempos? ¿era cierto lo que ese hombre le había dicho de que ella no conocía todo lo que este mundo podía ofrecer? y si lograba encontrarse con uno de estos seres ¿sería capaz de defenderse si la llegaban a atacar? nunca pensó que uno de sus días favoritos se podía convertir en uno de los mas terroríficos.

Después de pensar mucho las cosas, se acordó de una cosa demasiado obvia... ella había hablado civilizadamente con ese ser, entonces... si se encontraba con otro de ellos podía comunicarse civilizadamente con el y asunto arreglado. Pero entonces ¿por que ese ser la estaba previniendo de los posibles peligros?

Hinata se sentía cansada física como mentalmente.

Estaba por entrar en un estado de shock cuando vio a lo lejos una pequeña torre, sus esperanzas volvieron a ella, con paso apresurado se adentro a los linderos de la torre de los Hokages, un lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano, toda su niñez había crecido ahí, jugando con las flores del jardín o yendo al lago que se encontraba en los limites del bosque.

—¡Oba-chan! he venido a visitarte—grito Hinata empujando con todas sus fuerzas el enorme zaguán para abrirse paso pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Preocupada, entro corriendo a la casa para verificar el estado de salud de su abuela, al entrar en su habitación todo estaba en penumbras.

El único ruido que provenía de esa habitación era una acelerada respiración.

—¿Oba-chan?—Hinata tenía miedo de que si le llegaran a contestar no fuera la voz de su adorada abuela. Ella trataba de dar con la luz de la habitación pero esta no cedía, en esos momentos sus ojos perla se cruzaron con unos ojos rojo intenso... como sangre fresca. La figura no estaba lejos de la cama, vio como este se incorporaba de su lugar.

—Hola pequeña, te he estado esperando...

—¿quien eres?—la oscuridad no le permitía ver con claridad, ni siquiera utilizando su técnica.

—¡yo soy tu peor pesadilla!.

Hinata vio horrorizada como la figura del ser cambiaba de forma, al escuchar sus palabras solo atino a dar media vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar, por mas que corría sentía que esa cosa la alcanzaría tarde o temprano, estaba demasiado cansada para seguir utilizando el Byakugan, la gran cantidad de agua y lobo habían hecho fangoso el suelo lo que provoco que cayera precipitadamente, sintió como el pómulo derecho le ardía, cuando se llevo los dedos a ese lugar pudo comprobar que un rastro de sangre salia de el, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, se levanto y siguió corriendo, el frió aire le calaba los pulmones, sentía como el aliento de ese ser se estrellaba contra su nuca.

Cuando dio la vuelta para esconderse detrás de un árbol no vio que las ramas estaban expuestas por lo que volvió a caer, en esos momentos estaba tan cansada que solo pudo cerrar fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor, sintió como ese ser se acercaba sigilosamente, cuando sintió su aliento en su rostro supo que era su fin.

—¡aleja tus sucias garras de ella!.

—¿quien me lo va a impedir?

—¡yo!

—¿tú? pero si eres un pobre iluso, creo que la lección que te di ayer no te sirvió de nada... en esta vida, quien mas fuerte es, se lleva la mejor presa...

Hinata escuchaba la conversación pero su cerebro apenas procesaba esas palabras, estaba a punto de ser "comida" por el ser que tenía los ojos rojos, cuando sintió que su fin estaba cerca otro ser había llegado para impedir su muerte.

Cuando por fin entendió su situación abrió de golpe los ojos solo para toparse con dos seres asombrosamente misteriosos. El que se encontraba mas próximo a ella era el mas atemorizarte, era un ser enorme de aproximadamente 3 metros de largo, que andaba a cuatro patas y poseía un pelaje negro como la noche y ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. El otro era un ser parecido al anterior solo que visiblemente diferente, era un poco mas pequeño que su contrincante, su largo pelaje dorado lo hacía muy visible en la oscura noche, su mirada era de un azul profundo y poseía tres bigotes en cada mejilla.

Los dos seres la miraron, ella trató de huir pero sus piernas entumecidas no se lo permitieron, el gran lobo negro abrió sus fauces listo para arrancarle la cabeza pero el lobo dorado se interpuso en su camino golpeándolo en el pecho y mandándolo unos metros lejos de ellos.

—¡te dije que este no era un lugar seguro!—rugió el lobo dorado, Hinata solo pudo estremecerse, el oír su voz la tranquilizaba pero aun así no pudo emitir ningún sonido—ahora ¡márchate!.

Hinata trato de incorporarse pero sus piernas seguían sin responderle.

—mi deliciosa cena no ira a ningún lado—el lobo negro se había erguido en frente de ellos para volver a atacar—estúpido Naruto, no te interpongas en mi camino...

Los dos lobos se habían vuelto a enfrascar en una pelea a muerte, mordidas y arañazos volaban por doquier, Hinata tenía que prestar mucha atención para ver los movimientos de esos dos, y aunque su mente le decía que era el momento de salir de ahí su instinto se lo impedía, ella estaba preocupada por el lobo dorado que la había defendido, se sentía impotente mientras veía como el lobo negro arremetía son piedad contra el lobo dorado.

—¡detente! ¡detente por favor!—grito Hinata cuando el lobo negro aventó al lobo dorado contra un árbol, ese golpe había sido el culminante de una serie de golpes dados en unos cuantos segundos, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no fue consciente de si hasta que sintió la respiración del lobo negro en su yugular.

—me encanta ver a mi presa muerta de miedo, temblando bajo el barro que cubre sus delicadas facciones, mientras deliciosa sangre fresca escurre por su cuerpo para darme un festín digno de recordar ¿una ultima palabra antes de tu fin?.

Hinata no podía hablar, sabía que en cualquier momento sería su fin, solo deseaba no sufrir mucho, antes de cerrar los ojos por ultima ves busco la mirada zafiro del ser que había sufrido por tratar de protegerla, al no encontrarlo dio su ultimo respiro antes de morir...

—agárrate fuerte de mi—el lobo dorado había salido de la nada, atacando a su contrincante, dándole un zarpazo en las fauces antes de que mordiera a Hinata, la había tomado con delicadeza de la caperuza y empujándola con su hocico la monto en su lomo.

Cuando Hinata fue consciente de ello, ya se encontraban varios kilómetros lejos del bosque, el gélido aire que se introducía en sus pulmones era un claro signo de que ella estaba viva, el lobo dorado disminuyo su trote, cuando estuvieron cerca del lago ella se bajo de su lomo, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, el lobo se desplomo inconsciente. Mientras él estaba inconsciente poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, Hinata no sabía que hacer, ese hombre estaba desnudo ante ella y con muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces se quito la caperuza de los hombros y lo cubrió con ella.

—¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó Hinata cuando vio que poco a poco abría los ojos.

—esto no es nada—dijo el hombre mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente.

Perla y Zafiro chocaron al momento, no sabían cuanto tiempo permanecieron observándose tratando de leerse el uno al otro.

—gracias—la delicada voz de Hinata apenas se escuchaba como un susurro.

—¿te encuentras bien Hinata?—Hinata esta asombrada, ella no sabía como ese hombre sabía su nombre—se mucho mas de lo que te puedes imaginar—dijo leyéndole la mente.

Hinata ahora podía ver bien a ese hombre que hacía unos momentos era una hermosa bestia de color dorado.

Era una cabeza mas alto que ella, tenía un cabello rubio como el sol del medio día, con una piel cobriza, unos ojos azules como el cielo mas despejado y en sus mejillas se podían ver tres marcar a cada lado. Tenía tantas preguntas en la mente...

—mi nombre es Naruto, soy un hombre lobo como lo acabas de ver, ese que vimos hace rato es Sasuke—su rostro se contrajo un momento al decir ese nombre —también es un hombre lobo, desde hace 7 siglos estamos peleando por ser lideres de la manada, para ello no es importante la fuerza sino el no perdernos el camino de la vida... una persona importante para mi me dijo un día: solo te puedes volver realmente fuerte si tienes algo importante que proteger...

Hinata no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban hasta que Naruto posó sus dedos en su pómulo herido, en ves de sentir dolor sintió un bienestar incalculable.

—¿puedo?—preguntó Naruto con un brillo único en los ojos, Hinata no sabía a lo que se refería pero asintió sin protestar.

Naruto tomo su rostro con sus dos manos, asiendo que ella alzara su cara poco a poco, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el inclino su rostro, el corazón de Hinata estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, cerro los ojos esperando el momento justo...

Cuando sintió el delicado aliento de Naruto cerca de su rostro no pudo dejar de contener la respiración, Naruto acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas y antes de darse cuenta había lamido la herida de Hinata, ella se sobresalto, al abrir los ojos vio como Naruto brillaba en tonos dorados, sus heridas eran sanadas instantáneamente... no sabía que hacer o que decir.

—por fin te he encontrado, se que estas confundida y que todo esto es nuevo para ti, te lo explicare, lo prometo, pero por favor... nunca te vayas de mi lado, llevo siglos buscándote, y repentinamente así como uno encuentra a una hermosa rosa dentro de un montón de espinas, yo te he encontrado a ti...

Antes de que él siguiera diciendo algo, Hinata lo tomo del cuello de la caperuza y apreso sus labios con los de él, el beso era delicado pero demandante, Hinata se sentía en las nubes, no sabía como ese día había pasado de ser lindo a ser lo mas peligroso que había vivido en su vida para después convertirse en el principio de el mejor destino ante sus manos.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron ella supo que el amor de su vida la envolvía entre sus brazos.

**FIN**

* * *

Kyaaaa, espero les guste este fic hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, ¿que les pareció? déjenme su comentario en un lindo y sensual review :D

Les mando muchos besitos :* y muchos abracitos... lo siento por tanta miel que derramo pero esta época me pone así.

Se despide su hunilde escritora **Kathy~chan**

Ja ne.


End file.
